Assassinatos na cabana 23
by juu herrera
Summary: - Que coisa mais ridícula - Eu disse quando o garoto terminou de contar a história. - Até parece que todo mundo que fica naquela cabana morre. // Universo totalmente alternativo. Todos são humanos, eu acho.


**ASSASSINATOS NA CABANA 23**  
nem tudo é o que parece ser doçura

**1. Fuck my parents**

Sabe aquela garota excluída, anti-social, taxada de emo, loser e blábláblá da sua sala? NÃO? Aquela garota sem amigos, que não fala com ninguém e que esta sempre usando all star...? Então, aquela sou eu. Meu santo Deus, não é possível, eu só posso ter colado chiclete na cruz.  
A minha vida já era uma merda, e eu sempre achei que pior não poderia ficar, mas é para isso que existem os pais, para fuderem legal com as nossas vidas. Eu já mencionei que eu ODEIO os meus pais? Eu totalmente considero a opção de que aquele ser diabólico que só veste armani, gucci, prada, channel, e todas aquelas marcas em que uma bolsa vale mais do que o meu rim, me roubou dos meus verdadeiros pais quando eu nasci. SÓ PODE DUDE, em hipótese alguma eu seria filha daquela mulher.  
Certo, sem enrolação, aqui vai o porquê dos meus pais serem as pessoas mais idiotas do mundo. Bom, tirando o fato de que os meus pais têm vergonha de mim e simplesmente adoram aquela piranha da Rosalie, a filha do primeiro casamento do meu pai – a quem a minha mãe tem patética adoração – meus adoráveis pais resolverem me colocar em um ônibus para Álamo, uma cidade no Tennesse (vulgo cu do mundo), para "aproveitar" as férias em um acampamento de verão idiota. Mas não senhoras e senhores, isso não é tudo. Minha encantadora meia irmã, após estourar o limite dos quatro cartões de crédito, e bater com o carro novo oito vezes nos últimos seis meses, foi colocada nesse maravilhoso ônibus cheio de adolescentes detestáveis BEM DO MEU LADO. Resumindo, além de ter que desperdiçar o meu verão em algum acampamentozinho no meio do nada, eu vou ter que passar todo o já horrível tempo com a Rosalie, o que torna a situação um milhão de vezes pior. AGORA que não pode piorar  
Eu sei que parece exagerado, se alguém me falasse isso eu provavelmente iria achar que a pessoa está totalmente apta para escrever, dirigir e produzir uma novela mexicana, mas eu juro que se você passasse um só dia convivendo com a Rosalie, você iria ter preferido comer o vômito da sua irmãzinha.

Eu estava deitada sobre as malas da Rosalie, aproveitando que ela havia ido ao banheiro e não voltaria tão cedo, porque aquela lá meu filho, para achar o nariz que fica no meio da cara, demora meia hora. Duvido que ela ache o banheiro da rodoviária antes do natal. A coordenadora do acampamento estava fazendo um discurso desde que eu cheguei, falando qualquer coisa sem importância que ninguém realmente estava prestando atenção.  
- Blábláblá wiskas sachê blábláblá... E agora por favor, quem eu chamar vá entrando no ônibus e se sentando logo, sem bagunça. Não queremos atrasos não é pessoal? Hmm... Senhorita Anne Lynn Stuart... – E assim começou a maldita chamada que me colocaria dentro do expresso para Loserville.  
Eu obviamente continuava deitada, contando quantos carecas passavam por mim (25 até agora), quando senti um cutucão.  
- Ô menina, da para levantar? Eu preciso guardar as malas no ônibus. – Um velho careca (nota mental: 26) e baixinho falou ranzinza.  
O velho mocoronga não me deixou nem respirar, e saiu puxando as malas abaixo de mim. Eu acabei de cara no chão, na frente de todo mundo. Ecaaa tinha um chiclete no chão.  
- Vai uma mão ae? – Eu ouvi uma voz rouca falar.  
- Oi? – Eu olhei pros lados a procura da voz, mas nada.  
- Eu perguntei se você precisa de ajuda. – A voz repetiu.  
- Quem disse isso? – Ouvi uma gargalhada e então a voz falou de novo.  
- Aqui em cima. – A voz falava divertida. Eu olhei para cima, e então uma luz muito forte me cegou.  
- Deus? – Eu chamei pela voz. Outra gargalhada, e um garoto entrou no meu campo de visão.  
- Você realmente achou que fosse Deus? – Ele ria da minha cara.  
- Eu cheguei a cogitar. – Admiti. – Mas Deus não teria uma voz tão gay. – O garoto continuava rindo. Esse menino estava pedindo pra apanhar, só pode.  
- Edward Cullen. – Ele falou sorrindo.  
- Mãe de quem? – Ele riu de novo, para variar.  
- Meu nome. Edward Cullen. – Alô mano, como é que eu vou saber o que você está dizendo se você não fala direito? Vai falar macaquês com o Tarzan lá na selva.  
- E eu com isso? – Ele levantou uma sombracelha. Maldito, eu não consigo fazer isso.  
- Essa é a hora que você se apresenta. – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.  
- E quem disse que eu vou falar meu nome para você?  
- Ah qual é, não dói nada ser pelo menos um pouco educada. – Observação: há essa hora Edward já havia se sentado ao meu lado no chão. Éramos dois mendigos sentados no chão no meio da rodoviária. Eu rolei os olhos para ele.  
- Homer Simpson. – Ele sorriu para mim. Meu bom Jesus, esse menino deve ter algum problema na boca.  
- Eu vou acabar descobrindo o seu nome. – Eita fixação em mim.  
- Você sabe que isso não vai acon...  
- BELLA VOCÊ É SURDA OU O QUE? Não está ouvindo a mulher te chamar a cinco minutos? – MALDITA ROSALIE, pega essa sua coroinha paraíba de plástico e enfia no cu! – Vamos, levanta desse chão imundo! Não se esqueça que você vai se sentar do meu lado, você não pode ter esses germes imundos de chão de rodoviária em você!  
- Eu tive uma idéia genial! – Eu fiz cara de "OMG" – Por que você não se senta sozinha e longe dos meus germes saltitantes de rodoviária?  
- Cala a boca e levanta Swan. – Ela pegou minha mochila e saiu andando. Aí já é golpe baixo, ela sabe que eu não vou deixar a minha linda e pura mochilinha nas mãos porpurinadas dela. Nisso, o bocó do Cullen já estava babando de rir do meu lado. O ignorei e me levantei.  
- Até mais, _Bella Swan_.

Corri atrás de Rosalie, antes que a minha mochila começasse a chorar de saudades minhas. (Tadinha, ela é emo ok? Deixa ela.) Assim que me viu, Rosalie jogou a mochila pra mim, mas eu obviamente não sou ninja, então a pobre da mochila caiu no chão. Depois de convencer a mochilinha à não cortar os pulsos, fui para o lado da mocréia loira, vulgo Rosalie.  
Ela estava parada olhando com cara de nojinho a coordenadora do acampamento, uma ruiva alta e musculosa, que tinha a cara meio deformada e as orelhas de dumbo. Aparentemente, deveria ter uns quarenta anos, e o sorriso (tipo demi lovato) macabro me deu muito medo. Pude ver pelo adesivo na camisa super nada decotada que ela se chamava Maggie.  
- Sejam muito bem vindas Srta. Swan e Srta. Wilson. O acampamento Sunshine Lake [n/a: podre, eu sei -Q mas esse foi o melhor nome que me veio na cabeça, porque eu só pensava TOLUCA LAKE TOLUCA LAKE TOLUCA LAKE *O*] espera que vocês tenham um bom e memorável verão. – A animação dela era assustadoramente doentia. Eu bocejei.  
- Tanto faz. – Dei de ombros e subi no ônibus.  
- Eu espero esquecer desse verão. – Rosalie gemeu atrás de mim. – Vamos nos sentar lá atrás. – Ela "ordenou". Não me opus, afinal, pouco me importava aonde iríamos nos sentar.  
Como eu estava na frente, cheguei primeiro nos assentos e me sentei no banco ao lado da janela. Rosalie fechou a cara. Eu sempre adorei me sentar na janela porque assim eu podia fazer caretas para as pessoas que passavam.  
- Levanta daí Swan, a janela é minha. – Meu pai, essa menina é insuportável demais, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?  
- Você tem certeza que quer se sentar ao lado da janela? Nós vamos para o meio do mato, imagina quantos insetos nojentos não vão ficar estraçalhados no vidro. Eu estou te fazendo um favor me sentando aqui. – Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, se é que isso é possível. Posso jurar que vi uma fumaçinha saindo pelos ouvidos dela.  
- Tudo bem, eu deixo você se sentar ai. – Ignorei Rosalie. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de começar uma briga agora. Comecei a escutar Busted no meu Ipod, mas de algum jeito, eu peguei no sono.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi, mas acordei de repente, sentindo um cheiro bom. O cheiro não era algo que eu poderia descrever com palavras, era doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, e estava me deixando tonta, desnorteada. Eu não havia aberto os olhos ainda, e quando fui passar a mão pelo rosto, tomei conhecimento da realidade. Eu estava deitada no ombro de alguém.

Uma vergonha incontrolável se instalou em mim. Em quem eu estaria deitada? Definitivamente não era a Rosalie, ela não cheirava daquele jeito, e não tinha um ombro tão forte. Abri meus olhos devagar, como se tivesse acabado de acordar, e fingi estranhar o fato de estar deitada em alguém. Olhei para cima, ainda encenando o meu showzinho, e me deparei com grandes olhos verdes me encarando.

Por um momento esqueci de tudo. Não saberia responder se me perguntassem meu nome, ou o nome do meu gato. Tudo que importava agora eram aqueles olhos. De repente, uma voz rouca e familiar me tirou do transe.

- Achei que você não iria acordar. – Cheguei para trás na mesma hora, e pude ver ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Edward Cullen, o idiota que conheci mais cedo, sorrindo para mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele agora parecia se divertir com a situação, como se aproveitasse uma piada particular.

- Te servindo de apoio ora, o que eu parecia estar fazendo?

Subitamente, eu senti meu rosto arder. Garoto idiota, qual o problema dele? Eu não sabia o que responder, então virei meu rosto para frente, e abracei meus joelhos. Quando fiz isso, senti meu Ipod esmagado na minha barriga. Eu tinha dormido escutando musica, então esquecera de desligá-lo. Droga, lá se foi toda a bateria do meu Ipod.

Eu podia sentir Edward me observando, ele provavelmente esperava que eu falasse alguma coisa. Eu não ia falar nada, não tinha o que falar. Já estava totalmente convencida de que o Cullen era um idiota, maníaco-psicopata, que tinha um estranho interesse por mim, e eu não iria me relacionar com esse tipo de gente. Eu estava quase voando no pescoço dele, quando Maggie anunciou no microfone do ônibus que havíamos chegado. Eu dei um salto da cadeira, peguei minhas coisas, e praticamente voei por cima do Edward, correndo em direção a porta do ônibus, antes que uma fila se formasse e me forçasse a ficar mais tempo com aquele idiota. Tomara que eu tenha babado na camisa dele.


End file.
